Reach Higher - Kise Ryouta
by aikoscarletdragneel
Summary: Hotaru Sakamoto never thought about life like other teenage girls did. She wasn't interested in relationships or shopping with her girl friends. Sports and family was all that really mattered to her. Kise Ryouta, her best friend, knew that better than anyone. Together, they were going to reach higher.


**A/N: Hello there~! After putting all of my other stories, mainly on Quotev, on hold for around half a year to a year, I decided to get back into writing. My writing skills have literally deteriorated, and this was proven to be true in my attempt to write a Harvest Moon story. Haha, hopefully, I'll improve quickly and get this story going. There will be no guarantees of constant updates, but I'll try as much as possible. I do have to update 20 other stories since I've been procrastinating. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I would always appreciate advice on how to make my writing better. 3**

~.~.~

Sakamoto Hotaru was not happy. True, she tended to be rather impatient whenever she was with her 'special' friend, Ryouta Kise. Letting out a deep sigh, the purple haired girl wondered what she would do with the crying model. He was sure to attract attention, and she did not want to put up with his fan girls on a Monday. Honestly, why was he such a handful?

"Would you please quiet down, Kise-kun." Hotaru hushed, pulling his ear roughly. "I'm trying to think right now, and I can't do that with you whining in the background."

"You're so mean, Hotarucchi." Kise complained, lowering his voice to a normal inside voice. He crossed his arms, pouting intensely and sending her a puppy dog stare.

"S-Stop that!" Hotaru stammered nervously. She hated whenever he did that, she just couldn't be angry with him when he was looking so innocent and adorable. "I'll pull your ear again!" she threatened with false confidence.

"So cruel." Kise went back to crying once more. "Show some sympathy, Hotarucchi. I just went through unbearable pain. I thought that I was gonna die, no joke!"

"Stop exaggerating, Kise-kun. I don't punch that hard." Hotaru scoffed.

Kise was in fact, _not_ exaggerating. Hotaru had unimaginable strength for a girl, and he was not expecting her to punch him straight in the gut. He had spent a good 5 minutes rolling on the floor trying to get rid of the pain while she was busy badmouthing him.

"Geez, ever since we graduated middle school you've been a lot more aggressive." Kise mumbled childishly. Standing up to his full height, Kise bent down and picked up Hotaru with ease.

"H-Hey! What are y-you doing, Kise?! Let me down this instant!" she shrieked loudly, pounding on his back. Her face was as red as hot chili peppers, and she felt her body heat up as her embarrassment steadily increased at a rapid speed.

Laughing loudly, Kise spun around in circles for a moment before plopping down on the ground. "Come on, Hotarucchi! Let's have some fun, okay?"

Hotaru's eyes darted to the crowds of students watching them. "Um, maybe after school we can go to the mall. Uhh, I got to go to class now! See ya!" With her unnatural speed, Hotaru was out of sight in seconds.

"W-Wait a minute! Class doesn't start in another five minutes! Hotarucchiiiiii!" Kise shouted, scrambling up on to his feet and sprinting desperately after her.

~.~.~

"Y-You're so..." Kise panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as he hunched over Hotaru's desk. "You're so m-mean, Hotarucchi. R-Running away like that. I was searching all over for you!"

"I told you I was going to class." Hotaru sweat dropped. Had she really caused him that much trouble in searching for her? With a small sigh, Hotaru met Kise's golden eyes. "I'm sorry, Kise-kun."

Kise's mood immediately shot up, and he was practically sparkling. "OH, HOTARUCCHI. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HEAR THE DAY WHERE YOU APOLOGIZED TO ME!"

Almost everyone in the classroom turned to the duo, and Hotaru immediately clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shush, Kise! You're gonna get us into trouble." Hotaru hissed.

"Hotarucchi is mad at me again." Kise feigned crying once more, burying his head into his desk. "Why does she get so mad at me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Kise!" Hotaru scolded quietly.

"Okay, Hotarucchi. Just for you." Kise muttered.

"Thank you, Kise-kun."

"OH I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" Kise shouted with glee.

"Miss Sakamoto and Mister Ryouta. Would you please step outside the classroom for a moment?" the teacher announced loudly with a dangerous tone.

"KISE!" Hotaru screamed angrily.


End file.
